


Chocolate Covered Tryst

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices the Royal Romance, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Things get messy and steamy when Maxwell and Drake are forced to clean up the chocolate fondue party by themselves.





	Chocolate Covered Tryst

“Why’d you have to make a fucking mess with the fucking chocolate?” Drake asked shaking his head at Maxwell. They had gone to help Riley cheer up Hana and it somehow ended with the two of them being yelled at and stuck cleaning up the mess Maxwell made.  
“But it’s so yummy!” Maxwell said licking chocolate off his fingers.  
“Stop eating it and help me clean up your damn mess!” Drake grumbled, he just wanted to get the job over with.  
“Have some fun Drake!” Maxwell chirped smearing chocolate across Drake’s face.  
“Maxwell that’s not helping me clean!” Drake snapped, scowling at the bubbly Maxwell who was insisting on making a bigger mess.  
“Well I can help.” Maxwell said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.  
“What do-“ Drake started, cut off when Maxwell licked the chocolate off of his lips.  
“Mmmm! It tastes even yummier on you!” Maxwell moaned.  
Drake was shocked by the familiar twitch he felt in his cock at Maxwell’s words, Liam was usually the only man who affected him.  
Maxwell smeared more chocolate on Drake’s lips, his tongue following their path, eagerly licking the chocolate, pulling a low moan from Drake’s lips.  
His chocolate covered hands made quick work of Drake’s shirts, before he spread more chocolate along his toned chest. Maxwell’s tongue followed the chocolate trail, licking the chocolate from Drake’s form muscular chest and toned abs.  
“Mmmm so yummy! You should try it.” Maxwell suggested removing his own shirt smearing chocolate on his own chest.  
Drake felt his hard cock throb at the thought of his mouth on Maxwell’s body. Drake leaned over, bracing himself with his hands on Maxwell’s shoulders he slowly licked the warm chocolate off Maxwell’s smooth chest. He gingerly traced the hippo tattoo with his tongue.  
“That tickles.” Maxwell giggled as he tried not to squirm away from Drake’s roaming tongue.  
Drake rolled his eyes at Maxwell’s comment, his one hand moving to grasp Maxwell’s hip to keep him from wiggling. He continued licking the chocolate, occasionally softly nipping the supple skin of Maxwell’s chest and stomach.  
Once Drake had Maxwell’s chest clean of all remaining traces of chocolate, he licked his way back up his chest, licking and nipping at Maxwell’s neck. Drake trailed a path of kisses along Maxwell’s jaw to his lips, his hand grasping the back of Maxwell’s neck as he pulled him into a hard kiss. Lips moving as one, parting to allow tongues to explore. The kiss was heated, tongues and teeth colliding, swallowing each others moans.  
Maxwell’s hands slid down the expanse of Drake’s firm chest reaching the waistband of his jeans, he gripped Drake’s belt undoing it, followed by the button and zipper. Maxwell pushed down Drake’s pants and boxers with chocolate coated fingers, freeing Drake’s hard length. Maxwell’s fingers wrapped around Drake’s firm length, extracting a low moan from Drake’s throat. He slowly stroked Drake’s hard length, his hand sliding smoothly over the velvety skin.  
Maxwell sank to his knees, teasing the head of Drake’s thick cock with his tongue, lightly twirling it around the mushroomed head. He dipped his tongue in the slit, licking up the accumulated precum, the saltiness of it mixing with the sweet chocolate still left on his tongue. Maxwell moaned at the mixed taste against Drake’s cock pulling a guttural moan from Drake’s lips.  
Maxwell took the head of Drakes length in the warm heat of his mouth, Drake’s hand grasped the back of Maxwell’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. Maxwell bobbed his mouth up and down Drake’s length, stroking the base in time. Drake moaned as he watched Maxwell work his thick cock in and out of his mouth. Maxwell hollowed his cheeks as he worked his mouth along Drakes length, cupping Drake’s balls with his other hand. Maxwell rolled Drake’s balls in his hand, as he teased the length with his tongue pulling deeper moans from Drake. Maxwell worked his length like he was man starved, licking and sucking greedily. Drake moaning explicatives as he pushed Maxwell’s head further on his hard cock. Maxwell felt Drake’s cock start to twitch, he gently squeezed his balls to help him along. Drake came moaning Maxwell’s name as he spurted thick ropes of milky cum in Maxwell’s mouth. Maxwell milked his cock, taking all that he had, loving the salty sweet taste on his tongue.  
“What the hell is taking you guys so long?” Riley said rounding the corner, “oh shit! I di-didn’t know! I’m just gonna go.” Riley stammered as she quickly retreated embarrassed by what she had accidentally seen.  
Maxwell and Drake quickly jumped apart redressing in their chocolate coated clothes. They quickly cleaned up and returned to the train, hoping Riley wouldn’t bring up witnessing their trust. 


End file.
